Acne, such as acne vulgaris, affects millions of people and is an inflammatory disease caused generally as a result of blockages in hair follicles. Acne affects the face and upper neck most commonly, but other areas of the body may also develop acne blemishes. While acne most commonly affects people during adolescence, it can affect people of all ages. In many cases, acne influences the appearance of a person in an undesirable way thereby also influencing self confidence of the person. In severe cases, acne can cause scarring and psychological damage.
There is significant demand for skin treatment devices, particularly for those that treat acne. Various acne treatment methods are known including topical bactericidal products, topical antibiotics, oral antibiotics, hormonal treatments, topical retinoids and oral retinoids. Less common treatment methods include the use azelaic acid, zinc, tea tree oil, nicotinamide, and other agents. However, these products often have undesirable side effects, or have limited results.
Devices have also been used to treat acne, but the equipment is often large, expensive and difficult to use. There is therefore a need for a safe, user-friendly, hand-held, light emitting therapeutic device to treat skin conditions including acne.